Al final del camino
by Kayazarami
Summary: Al final, siempre estás tú. Ya sea el final de la luna llena o el final de mi existencia. [Slash]


**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja:** Sirius Black / Remus Lupin

**Advertencias:** Slash (relación chico/chico) romance, drama, tragedia, angustia

**Resumen: **Al final, siempre estás tú. Ya sea el final de la luna llena o el final de mi existencia.

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto "Slash/Femslash" __del foro"First Generation: The story before books"._

**Notas:** Ok. Después de este lo próximo que pienso hacer es actualizar mis tres fanfics en curso. Es que tenía límite de plazo.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Al final del camino**

_Conmemoración de la batalla de Hogwarts 2014 _

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Remus Lupin sonríe un poco.

Cualquiera pensaría que está loco, allí, en medio de la batalla definitiva de la segunda guerra mágica, rodeado de mortífagos, con un hijo recién nacido al que seguramente no criará y una esposa a la que quiere, pero no ama, a unos pocos metros de él, luchando también.

_La aceptaste para no quedarte solo, Lunático._

Pues sí. ¿Para que negarlo? Nunca se ha negado nada a sí mismo. Nunca ha sido egoísta. Excepto con Thonks. Porque la ha utilizado como a un salvavidas en medio del océano, después de que la tormenta haya hundido el barco.

_Y que barco tan majestuoso era. Y sexy, caliente y guapo. Un barco muy atractivo, ¿eh?._

Oh, malditos delirios que suenan justo como él.

Maldito también él.

Aturde a un mortífago por la derecha, lanza un lumus potente a un vampiro a la izquierda, levita a toda velocidad algunas rocas que se han desprendido del techo para volver a bloquear una de las entradas a esa torre.

Para ganar tiempo, porque no van a ganar.

Al menos, no de la forma en que se gana normalmente.

Su victoria es la vitoria de Harry, el niño del que no se pudo hacer responsable por ser un licántropo. El último legado de su mejor amiga y el puñetero de James Potter.

_¿Puñetero? Ah, no, solo un poquito gamberro. Y por culpa de Sirius._

Remus sonríe otra vez. Pensarían que es un desquiciado, si los que están a su alrededor tuvieran un momento para darse cuenta de que está alegre.

Pero es que los está escuchando. Después de tanto tiempo. Como hace tantos años.

Y, maldita sea, no hay nada mejor que eso.

_Sí que lo hay. Que se callen es mejor. Cuando no abren la boca pueden hasta parecer inteligentes._

Merlín, Lily.

¿Por qué...?

Es entonces cuando el rayo esmeralda lo golpea y lo último que alcanza a escuchar es un grito de Thonks. El mundo se desdibuja de una forma extraña y complicada y, cuando vuelve a dibujarse, todo es demasiado pálido y brillante.

—¡Lo que has tardado, Lunático! ¡Esto ha sido insoportablemente aburrido sin ti!

Y no puede ser, pero esa es su voz.

Abre los ojos y se lo encuentra justo frente a él.

Y ya no tiene más de 30 años y el sufrimiento de doce tras las rejas de Azkaban. Tiene dieciocho o diecinueve, el cabello negro hasta los hombros, los ojos grises traviesos y esa maldita sonrisa socarrona que parece estar diciendo "deberías agradecerme por permitirte estar en mi divina presencia".

—Sirius... —susurra.

Y su voz no es igual y sus manos son más pequeñas. Y su cuerpo también. Y, aunque no puede verse, sabe que debe tener la misma edad que él.

Sirius Black sonríe, se acerca en dos pasos y lo entierra entre sus brazos. Cálidos, fuertes, seguros. Un beso demandante cae sobre sus labios, dejándolo sin aliento.

—Bienvenido a casa, Remus.

Oh, el hogar...

No ha tenido uno desde Hogwarts. Quizás Grimmauld Place, el poco tiempo que pudo compartirlo con él. Siempre inmersos en esa maldita guerra, demasiado ocupados para nada más.

—¿Vas a soltarlo para que los demás también podamos saludar? No es de tu propiedad exclusiva, Canuto.

Remus gira la cabeza tan rápido que teme romperse el cuello.

Supone que no ocurre porque, de hecho, _ya_ está muerto.

James y Lily lo miran a un par de metros escasos. Igual de jóvenes que ellos. Y le sonríen. Está claro que quieren acercarse y darle un abrazo, pero es imposible, porque Sirius no lo suelta.

—En serio, Canuto, suelta a Lunático. ¡Llevo casi veinte años sin verlo y tú solo dos!

—¡Se han sentido como si fueran cincuenta! !Además, tú al menos tenías a Lily! ¡Y no pasé los últimos veinte años con él, por si lo has olvidado, sino en Azkaban!

Se acercan el uno al otro mientras siguen gritándose las mismas payasadas que se han gritado durante toda su vida.

Al licántropo le da un vuelto el corazón. Dios, como los ha echado de menos.

—Hola, Remus —saluda Lily, acercándose, permitiendole oler su perfume a lirios, abrazándole tan fuerte como puede.

Y no lo puede evitar. Llora. Llora como nunca lloró en vida y como no volverá a hacerlo en la muerte.

Los otros dos merodeadores se acercan a ellos y James lo estruja entre sus brazos. Luego se sientan los cuatro en el suelo. Sirius le coge la mano. Le cuentan cosas. Se ríen. Hacen bromas. Lily les riñe, amenaza con contárselo a Dumbledore, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Remus siente su corazón a punto de estallar de felicidad.

Están juntos de nuevo. Su mano atrapada en la de Sirius. Para siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
